


Untitled (Drabble VIII)

by merle_p



Series: I get around (aka Pimping out Kurt Hummel: 9 drabbles) [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-17
Updated: 2010-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>Glee</i> belongs to FOX. Kurt belongs to himself.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled (Drabble VIII)

**Author's Note:**

> _Glee_ belongs to FOX. Kurt belongs to himself.

When Kurt meets Taylor, he is covered in blueberry-flavored slushie, and he doesn't exactly look his best.

"Do you need a tissue?" the guy asks, holding one out to him with a hesitant hand. He looks like a jock, well-bred and well-fed, which means he's new. Because he wouldn't talk to Kurt otherwise. Because Kurt would definitely remember him.

"What I need is a spa", Kurt says, "but I guess the tissue will have to do."

"You are cute", the guy smiles.

"Are you for real?" Kurt asks suspiciously, and the guy laughs.

It's kind of nice.


End file.
